


Taken by Surprise

by Mireille



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: It turned out that there were things Bucky didn't know about Steve, after all.





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/gifts).



> Written (as basically all my Steve/Bucky fic is, was, and ever more shall be) for/at the urging of soft_princess.
> 
> (I'm not completely sure about the rating here. It felt too explicit for M, and not explicit enough for E. I almost never write things that aren't either T-rated or full of very detailed porn, so I flounder. I mention this so no one is disappointed that it's not smutty enough.)

****

Bucky would have sworn he knew everything about Steve.

He still wasn't always sure how far to trust his memories, but in this case, the Steve who visited him in Wakanda during his recovery, the Steve he fought Thanos' army alongside, felt like the Steve he remembered. 

Bucky _did_ know Steve: Steve, the scrapper who didn't know when to quit; Steve, who had never once known when he was beaten. Steve, who didn't understand words like "yield" and "submit" and "surrender." 

Until a few days ago on Bucky's personal timeline, he'd never thought there was even a slim possibility of getting the opportunity of actually finding out, but he'd always thought that if by some weird miracle he ever got to sleep with Steve, it'd all work out just fine.

He'd known what he liked in bed (against a wall, on a bedroll out on patrol) since the thirties, and while he hadn't had the chance to test that out since he came out of cryo in Wakanda, his fantasies, at least, hadn't changed at all. What he hadn't known was what Steve likes, but everything else he knew about Steve suggested that they'd probably be similar enough that compromise would be needed. 

But he'd always thought he could compromise. Bucky could be flexible if he needed to; having Steve would be worth settling for a sex life that was good, if not perfectly in line with his tastes. 

It turned out that there were things he didn't know about Steve, after all. 

When Bucky had been brought back, he hadn't even really known that he'd been _gone_. He remembered the battle and Thanos getting the final gem; then he remembered feeling strange, calling for Steve--and then suddenly it was night, the bodies of the aliens were gone, and Steve was running toward him, grabbing him and kissing him. 

His first thought had been relief: he wouldn't have to be the one to make the first move. He'd started to suspect, on Steve's occasional visits to Wakanda and then during the brief time they'd had together before the battle, that maybe his one-sided thing for Steve hadn't been quite as one-sided as he'd always believed. But translating that suspicion into action, even if they'd had time for it, wouldn't have been easy. Throwing away the habits of a lifetime didn't happen overnight.

His second thought, because of the way that Steve had pulled Bucky close and kissed him, hard and desperate, had been that he was right: he could get used to this. The important thing was that he could have Steve, after all this time of wanting him. 

But he'd been wrong. 

Not about whether or not being with Steve would be worth settling for good-but-not-breathtaking sex, sex where he let Steve take charge, let him take what he wanted from Bucky. That went without saying. Being with Steve would have been worth settling for _terrible_ sex, or no sex at all. 

It turned out, though, that Steve's take-charge attitude was just because of the five months Bucky hadn't known he'd missed; when he'd wrapped his arms around Steve to kiss him back, Steve had melted in his arms, wordlessly yielding control of the kiss to Bucky. 

They'd separated for a while after that, in the confusion of three and a half billion people returning from the dead, and so they hadn't had a chance to talk about the kiss, or what it meant for them, until they were back in the States. Steve apparently wasn't a wanted criminal any longer, and he'd clearly managed to work a few things out with Stark in the time Bucky had been--Jesus, he'd been _dead_ and he hadn't even known it--because when Steve took Bucky "home," it was to the Avengers' compound. 

Luckily, Stark wasn't there--he was offworld somewhere with the talking raccoon who'd wanted Bucky's arm, bringing back some of his people who had come back to life on an alien planet--but Bucky didn't think he'd have had to deal with the guy for a while anyway, because they'd gotten off the jet and gone straight to Steve's quarters. 

_Their_ quarters, now, apparently. "If you want," Steve had said, and how the hell was Bucky going to say no? Especially not now, when Steve kept touching him--a hand on Bucky's shoulder, or fingers brushing his cheek--and saying, "God, Bucky, I can't believe we got you back." Bucky might have been a little disturbed by knowing what happened, but Steve had been the one who'd lived through it, five months of half the universe being dead, and if Steve wanted him close, Steve was going to get it. 

And once the door had closed behind them, Steve had let Bucky back him against the bed and push him down onto the mattress, the way Bucky had wanted to do since back when even if they'd been together like this, he wouldn't have been able to, for fear of hurting Steve. 

That wasn't something he had to worry about any more, and Bucky wasn't the only one who'd been wanting that, it seemed. Steve hadn't even complained about the fact that Bucky was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing in Wakanda during the battle, and Steve would definitely have been well within his rights to demand that Bucky take a damn shower before he got near Steve. 

Steve hadn't. He'd lain back on the bed where Bucky had pushed him and let Bucky straddle his hips, his eyes going wide when Bucky caught hold of his wrists and pulled them up over his head. When Bucky had pinned Steve's arms in place with his metal hand--trying to see how far Steve would let him go, whether Steve _really_ wanted this the way Bucky did or not--Steve had groaned, his hips raising off the bed in search of friction. The sound had gone straight to Bucky's cock, and he'd kissed Steve again, not able to keep himself from grinning against Steve's mouth. 

They hadn't done much that first time; the past few months had left Steve exhausted, and as far as Bucky's body knew, he was fresh from the fight against Thanos' army. In fact, Bucky thought, they'd basically done what they might have if they'd been braver when they were young: they'd kissed and touched and rubbed against one another, still dressed, like a couple of horny kids, then they'd fallen asleep, Bucky still on top of Steve. 

And later, after they'd cleaned up and eaten the food that Steve had gone out and scrounged from the kitchen while Bucky was in the shower, Bucky had pushed Steve down again, kissing him deep and hard and hungrily, and Steve had raised his hands above his head without being asked. 

"Please?" he'd said quietly, like he thought Bucky would say no. Like he thought Bucky _could_ say no, even if the sight of Steve like that hadn't been the sexiest thing Bucky ever remembered seeing. 

Bucky had pinned him down again, and Steve had arched against him, murmuring, "Do you want to fuck me? Because I have to be honest, I really want that."

Bucky had laughed--he didn't remember the last time he'd really laughed like that, but he was afraid it was 1945. "Only since about 1933." 

"Then we have a lot of time to make up for, don't we?" 

And that had pretty much set the tone for the last--God, it had been three days, unless he'd lost track of time and it had been longer. They were going to have to rejoin the world eventually, but right now, Bucky thought they had a pretty good rhythm going. They'd sleep for a few hours, they'd eat--Steve generally was the one to go out to the kitchen for food, and it was usually sandwiches, but it kept them going--and then they'd find themselves back in bed. 

Steve never seemed to get tired of Bucky fucking him: sometimes hard and fast, Bucky using all of his strength to pound Steve into the mattress; sometimes slow, teasing, keeping Steve on the edge until he showed Bucky how prettily he could beg; sometimes so damn sweet that Bucky had to blink back a hot prickle of tears, because they were here, they were alive, and they had each other--and that was so improbable that it overwhelmed him. 

Then they'd collapse onto the bed, exhausted, and the cycle would start over again, punctuated by an occasional shower and clean sheets. 

They were going to have to get back to life as usual soon, Bucky knew. Or, in his case, figuring out what "life as usual" was even going to mean for him. Not going back to Wakanda, obviously. He'd been happy enough there, but Steve belonged here, and he wasn't leaving Steve again. 

There were people here who had no reason to trust him, but maybe they'd try, for Steve's sake? Whenever he brought it up, Steve told him they'd work something out, and for the moment, Bucky was prepared to leave it at that. 

This was more than he'd ever hoped for; this was more than he'd ever expected to have. He wondered, as he lay there listening to Steve snore, if this was some kind of reward from Fate or God or something, for everything they've both endured: that they could have everything they'd ever wished for, real and true and so _right_ that while it didn't--couldn't possibly--wash the past clean, it could take away enough of the hurt that they could go on.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started life as a ficlet fleshing out something in an RP that soft_princess and I were doing--it wasn't Steve/Bucky, but they were mentioned in a throwaway comment, and then we discussed them for a bit. And after I wrote the ficlet for her, she said, "You know, if you change some details and explain a few things better, this would actually be something other people could read." (As opposed to most of the RP-related things I write for her, where if you don't have six months' worth of context, you're going to be lost and probably annoyed.) 
> 
> Hopefully, that worked. :) 
> 
> You can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://mireille719.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
